Pactio
Pactio is a system of magic within the fictional work Negima!: Magister Negi Magi. The word is based on the Latin word "pactiō", the action of making a "pactum" or "agreement". Pactio can also be referred as a "provisional contract." Characters in pactio involve a magic user who can select any companion in the series. "Pactio" Basics The "pactio" system, which is commonly used among Western Mages, has two components comprising it: The "Magister Magi" and the "Minister Magi" (or "Magistra Magi" and "Ministra Magi" if female). "Magister" is the original Latin form of "master", and "minister" is Latin for "servant"; "magi" is the plural form of "magus" "magician", since you need both a Magister and a Minister to form a "pactio" of Magi. The traditional purpose to this system is to give the Magister a kind of support during battle. Normally, the Ministra's duty is to protect the Magister with physical abilities and his/her artifact, while the Magister is given time and space to cast offensive and defensive spells. One might compare the Ministra like infantry, while the Magister is like the long-range artillery. The Magister fighting alongside the Ministra with combat spells and physical attacks is another version of this system. In this case, the Magister is also referred to as a Combat Mage or "'Magic Swordsman"'. Negi had decided to be a Combat Mage. Interestingly, although "Ministra" refers to females and "Minister" to males, Albireo's card has "Charta Ministralis" (Ministra's Card) written on it. The "pactio" enables the magician casting the spell, the Magister, to transfer some of his/her magic power to the other person involved in the "pactio", the Ministra, improving the Ministra's natural capabilities, by an average of ten times their normal capacity, according to Chamo. Another advantage included in having a "pactio" is the ability for the Ministra to summon a "magic artifact". Each magic artifact reflects the Ministra summoning it, and as such, the vast majority of magic artifacts will be quite different. In the case of Nodoka, she received a magic picture diary, which reflects her title as a librarian. With Haruna, she received a magic quill and sketchbook, which ties in with her personality as an artist. As Chamo stated, there is no real way of determining just what kind of artifact is given to each new Ministra, but one can assume that the artifact will reflect an aspect of the Ministra's personality. When a "pactio" is established, a card is created as proof of the contract. Copies can be made (the Magister keeps hold over the originals), and these cards allow for telepathic communication between the Magister and Ministra. It also allows the Magister to summon the Ministra at any time. With the incant Evocem Vos(Come Forth), followed by the Ministra's name, the Magister is able to summon his or her Ministra, moving both living and inanimate objects across space instantly. It should be noted that physical objects held or in contact with the Ministra at the time of summon will be teleported with as well. This ability has so far been shown four times in the Manga series, when Negi called Asuna and Setsuna in Kyoto, when he summoned Asuna later in chapter 60 (much to her horror since she was taking a bath at the time), when he summoned Setsuna, and when Fate Averruncus summoned his Ministra in chapter 215. Apparently, there is a limit as to how far away a magister can summon his/her ministra. According to Chachamaru in chapter 189, the maximum distance is around 10 km. If the Ministra should be left to his/her own wits, he/she can use the copy of the "pactio" card to borrow magical energy from the Magister, or to summon his/her artifacts. To summon forth the artifact, the Ministra invokes the phrase "Adeat", meaning to "bring forth" in Latin. This causes the copy card to transform into the artifact. To return the artifact to its card form, the phrase "Abeat" is used. The Magister can also make the artifact to appear by using the Master Copy. A Ministra may also "upload" different types of outfit onto their Pactio cards and wear them when activating the power of the cards. So far, this ability has been used by Chisame (who changed her outfit from the one that appears on her Pactio card to the Bibilon costume she wore during the first day of the Mahora Festival) and Konoka (who has "uploaded" her nurse outfit from the third day of the Mahora Festival). Konoka also made Setsuna upload a maid costume for her Pactio card that resemble those wear by Chachamaru in Evangelin's resort. Whether this ability has any benefit for the Ministra is yet to be shown. Due to the importance the Western Mages places on having the Ministra Magi, it should come as no surprise that there is a spell designed specifically for forming partnerships. Kissing usually forms the "pactio", also known as "contract". The Del Rey version omitted the fact that the "pactio" can be done in more ways than just kissing. The "blood swap" scenario made by Del Rey is actually a fallacy in translation, but it can be considered as a possible way to make a "pactio". If the Magister in a "pactio" dies, then the "pactio" can be considered as cancelled or invalid. The Ministra would no longer have mystically-boosted abilities nor an artifact, because logically the source of his/her powers is gone. It was stated in the English-version Manga that Mana is no longer magically empowered nor is able to summon her artifact, because her previous Magister is deceased. However, this also implies that Mana is free to form a new "pactio" with another Mage if she so chooses. Furthermore, it is also revealed that Albireo has several dead "pactios" and one active one with Negi's father. It should be noted that there are also at least three "levels" of contracts: "Mistake", "Temporary", and "Permanent". Mistake Pactio The weakest level, the Mistake ''Pactio'' cards, tend to be badly drawn and are extremely specific, providing little real information. The titles given are blunt and not very flattering. They are also known as Botched Cards. Mistake Pactio cards in turn allow for little to no magical effects - there is the possibility of empowering the Ministra with magic much like a normal pactio card, but requiring a great deal of magic power for the Magister. For Asuna, Negi had to utilize a large amount of his own personal energy to power her up. In Konoka's case, the Mistake Pactio card awakened the magical potential within her. Mistake Pactio cards, as implied by the name, are formed via mistakes in the pactio ceremony's completion, such as an improper kiss, blood swap, or other mishaps. In the manga, Negi has made Mistake Pactio''s with Asuna, Konoka, Ayaka, Ku Fei, Makie, and Fuka and Fumika Narutaki. Asuna and Konoka's came from not giving Negi a kiss on the lips, while the others were made when the girls in question kissed magic copies of Negi during the "Kiss Negi" game on the Kyoto trip. Fuka and Fumika both kissed a copy at the same time, and got a single card featuring both of them. A Mistake ''Pactio card was also made for Nodoka during the game that took place during the Kyoto trip. However, the origin of Nodoka's Mistake Pactio card was made when Asuna interrupted the Pactio ceremony between Negi and Nodoka when Chamo tried to get them to make one. Temporary Pactio Temporary ''Pactio, as the name indicates, are equivalent to Permanent ''Pactio in many ways, but only last until a permanent contract is formed. They are also known as Probationary Contracts. From what has been indicated, a Magister can have an infinite amount of Temporary Contracts, but the number of Permanent Contracts depends on the power of the mage in question (most mages can only form one permanent contract). Furthermore, it has been said that the mage has to be a certain age to form a Permanent Pactio (Chamo explained to Negi that since he's still a kid, he can't make one). Presumably, it is also impossible to form a Temporary Contract once a Permanent Contract has been formed. Temporary Pactio cards are written almost entirely in Latin - including the name of the Ministra. Information provided on the Temporary Pactio cards includes the name of the Ministra, the Ministra's specialization, astrology sign (by planet), virtue, direction, and color. In the girls' case, the card also provides their seat number in class. Another point to note is the possibility that a Ministra could make a pactio with more than one Magister, or make a Pactio with their own Ministra. Konoka had later decided to study magic after the Kyoto field trip, and expressed the desire to have Setsuna as her partner, although they both already made a pactio with Negi (they nearly do a pactio together, but are interrupted by Asuna the first time, and in chapter 252 made a pactio, resulting in a brand new card). Whenever Chamo draws up a circle and a proper Temporary Pactio is made, a fee of 50,000 Ermine Dollars is charged. Chamo also explains that is why Mistake Pactios must be avoided. Mistake and Temporary Pactio have considerable leeway as to how they are formed. In these cases, they can be made without the consent, and sometimes knowledge, of those involved. Due to this fact, Negi is very cautious about making contracts, considering that some girls in his class have expressed a desire to get a card, without knowing about the truth behind it. He frequently states that he does not want others to get involved with the danger in dealing with magic, demons and such. But of course this fail as almost more than half class knew about this. In Negi's case, he has eleven contracts at present, only two which he had planned on making. Two of his Temporary Pactio, Asuna and Setsuna, were done because of necessity; one (Konoka) was made to save his life; one (Nodoka) was done due to Chamo's schemes. Two more were done when Haruna and Konoka pushed him together with Yue; with Haruna taking advantage of the situation immediately afterwards. Another was done with Chisame, who was forced to realize what she had to do to assist in the battle against Chao, making her attempt to kiss him while he was still unconscious, but he woke up. His Pactio with Kazumi was done not with Chamo but with a special Pactio broker in mage world, due to the investigator's potential to assist in searching for allies within the realm they are trapped in. During the first two days of the Ostia festival, he made a Pactio with Kaede in preparation for the upcoming battle with Fate. His most recent Pactios are with Ku Fei and Chachamaru, which took place during a party held by Godel. It is possible that more will be made during the course of the series such as Ako and Makie. An interesting note about Yue's Pactio Card is that it became blank when she lost her memory in the Magical World. Once she regained her memories, her Pactio Card was restored along with the magical boost the contract provides. Also the pactio is proof that Chachamaru has a soul. In the manga, Negi has Temporary Pactio with Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, Haruna, Chisame, Kazumi, Kaede, Ku Fei and Chachamaru. In both anime series, he makes Temporary Pactio with the entire class. In the live action series and the Negima!? neo manga, Negi has Temporary Pactio with Asuna, Nodoka, and Konoka. Permanent Pactio Permanent Pactio are currently shrouded in mystery -- a possible permanent contract card may have appeared though nothing was truly revealed about it. It can be said there is a great possibility the Magister who initiated said contract died. As for any specifics on the card design, effects, and the completion of a contract, it is still completely unknown. It has been stated however, that if the Magister is deceased then the contract becomes invalid and furthermore, the card itself is wiped clean of most of its details and titles. According to Negi in Volume 2, a Permanent Pactio often leads to a non-platonic relationship between the partners, although this may not always be the case. Negi did admit that many partners wind up marrying each other, and through a series of misunderstandings and wild gossip, several of the girls believe that Negi's quest to find a partner means finding a lover. Magic Within the Pactio system, a Magister/Magistra is able to sent magical energy to his/her Minister or Ministra, enhancing the Minister or Ministra's physical abilities greatly. Other enchantment includes a healthier appearance, and better muscles, and improved athletic ability. The energy that wraps around the Minister/Ministra is not visible under most cases, and to the eyes of normal people. When invoked, the Minister or Ministra is gifted with increased strength, speed, and durability. A large degree of protection from physical and magical attacks is also granted due to the energy field that is being emitted around the body. The strength of the expanded "field" is dependent on the master's magical capacity. The Minister/Ministra will keep receiving magic until the Magister/Magistra exhausts his/her magical energy, or by simply stopping the flow. To send magical energy, a mage will normally recite a spell. Although, doing so through an unincanted and conscious means is also possible. :Latin: Sim Mae Pars! Per Decem Secundās! Ministra Negiī, Cagurazaca Asuna! :English: Activate the contract 10 seconds for Kagurazaka Asuna, Attendant of Negi! An example. Sim Mae Par meaning "You are a part of me". It should be noted that the second verse determines the duration for how long the activation will be set to. :Latin: Sītis Meae Partēs! Per Centum Octōgintā Secundās Ministrae Negiī, Cagurazaca Asuna! Sacurazaci Setuna! :English: Activate the contract 180 seconds for Kagurazaka Asuna and Sakurazaki Setsuna! Attendants of Negi! Another example. Nearly identical in verse, but with noticeable difference. This is used when activating for than one Minister or Ministra. As seen, Sītis Meae Partēs! means "May You Be Parts of Me!". And Ministrae is the plural form of Ministra. :Latin: Sim Ipse Pars! Per Secundam Dimidiam, Negius Springfieldēs! :English: Activate the contract for half a second, Negi Springfield! An atypical spell. Normally, Magi send power to the Minister/Ministra, but in this spell shown here, the Magister gathers the magic and returns it to himself. Normally recited with Sim Mae Pars! (You are a part of me) but here, Sim Ipse Pars means "Let Me Myself Be the Part". :Latin: Sim Tua Pars! :English: Sim Tua Pars meaning " May I be a Part of You". Typically, mages recites, then directly sends energy to support their Minister/Ministra. But in the case where the Magister or Magistra is unconscious or asleep, he/she, who is in contract with the mage, still retains the duty of protecting him/her. For that reason, this spell is designed to help the Minister or Ministra in drawing magical support independently. However, magic that flows to the Minister or Ministra will feel different compared to having it controlled by the mage. Hence, this spell have limitations, and the limits depends on the application of the abnormal energy under such situation. Summon :Latin: Ēvocem Vos! Ministrae Negiī, Cagurazaca Asuna Sacurazaci Setuna! :English: I Summon Forth, Attendants of Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna! :Latin: Ēvocem Tē!, Cagurazaca Asuna! :English: Let Me Summon you, Kagurazaka Asuna! It's also possible with a simple recite of Ēvocem Vos (Come Forth?), followed by the name(s) of the Minister/Ministra. To be summoned means to move across space instantly, and to appear before the summoner. Ideal in situations where a Magister or Magistra find himself or herself in need of help, defenseless from being separated from his or her Minister/Ministra, or for tactical or strategical purposes. Process and Other Facts The process for both Mistake and Temporary Pactios is as follows: *A mediator for the contract draws up a magic circle. Negi usually uses Chamo for this, but a Pactio Broker can also initiate the process, as it was done for Asakura's contract. *Both participants of the contract must be within the circle. Normally, the circle is only meant for two people at a time, but Chamo once drew a circle large enough to surround an inn during the Kyoto field trip. *A ritual or vow is made to seal the contract, normally a kiss on the lips between the two involved, or blood exchanging, for those who are uncomfortable with such things. It is at this point that a mistake causes a Botched Card to be formed. *A Pactio Card is magically drawn up to signify the completion of the process. The Mage keeps this Master Copy, but a Copy Card can be created for the partner to use. *Several other characters have Pactio cards not connected by Negi, both in and outside the class. Mana holds one dead card, signifying a contract with a previous mage no longer living. Similarly, Albireo holds several cards, one Pactio with a currently living mage (Nagi) and several (shown to number at least ten) dead ones. Misora has one card as well, but hers is still active with her magistra Cocone. *A person is able to be ministra magi for several different mages, but whether or not this applies to a permanent contract is not yet known. *Though usually a Magister has only one Permanent Minister Pactio, Chamo said that there can be more, depending on the power of the Magister. Fate Averruncus is shown to have five Permanent Ministra Magi.